He Never Had a Chance
by FFFFFF Rabbit
Summary: Operation Barbarossa.


**This is the third installment of an attempt to write a fanfiction a day, with specific themes. It might not work that way, but I'm going to try. There's a kink list I'm going down for the themes of the pairings. There might be some themes and kinks that aren't for the faint of heart, as a fair warning. I'm doing this alongside my girlfriend.**

**The theme of the current fic is:**

**Abduction as Seduction.**  
>_<p>

The day was June 22, 1941. The sun was high and Germany had a plan. There was no doubt about that, due to the grin that spread over his lips. 'Non-aggression pact my ass...' he thought to himself as his eyes trailed over the ground. This was definitely not going to continue the way it was. The fact that he'd invaded Poland and gotten so much land had definitely gone to his head... He wanted more... So, why not go after something much larger? Much more interesting?

Looking down over the snowy country was definitely odd. He was rather surprised by the brilliance of his plan though. He would slip in virtually undetected. That was the object of a sneak attack, wasn't it? He was going to take Russia back with him... He was definitely looking forward to this as his blue eyes finally saw the home he was searching for. The copter landed and he was glad that it was so very quiet. It only made his plan all the more flawless. The chopper landed on the roof and that was when Germany stepped out. His boots crunched in the snow and that was the loudest noise that had been heard the entire time... He made his way to the edge and grabbed the side of the shingles, his eyes quickly looking in the window he was seeing. Perfect. No one there. Gently, he unhinged the window and pushed it open. He then slipped inside with no problems at all. His eyes looked left and right, then he was down the hallway. He soon found a door and he opened it.

Fuck.

It wasn't what he wanted. He tried a few more doors and then he found the one he wanted. He smirked to himself as his eyes looked over the sleeping Russian. This was all too perfect. He pulled out the vial of chloroform and spilled some out over the rag he was holding. He advanced and the violet eyes opened, but only for a moment before he had it pressed tightly over his nose and mouth. The eyes fluttered back closed and Germany was far more excited than he was expecting. He hoisted the other over his shoulder and then was out of the room in a flash. He quickly moved to the window he'd come inside and he climbed out of it, careful not to take a plummet off the edge. That wouldn't have been very good, would it? He then pushed the unconscious body up onto the roof and joined him. He picked the heavy lummox up once more before retreating to the copter and was off.

It wasn't long before they were back in Germany and they were at his home. As soon as the copter was back in their borders, the troops were sent out. The invasion and retaining of Russia was going well so far. He wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Sitting in a chair off to the side, Germany was downing a celebratory beer, but Russia needn't know that when he woke up... He needn't know the reason he was drinking this beer. It was just him celebrating just how much power he had. He loved the fact that he had this much power right now. He had one of his enemies sitting right here on his bed. He could tie him up and do anything to him he wanted... That was another one of his power trips as his eyes trailed over the Russian.

Though, what was that? Was he stirring? Germany leaned to the edge of his chair and his blue eyes were fixed on the violet eyed Russian. He was wanting him to wake already, that would surely make things here more interesting. He was sure to be confused... Disoriented. He wouldn't know where he was at this point. Germany was so excited about all of this that his throat got dry... Though, that wasn't a problem. He just downed another gulp of the beer, but then he set it to the side as he stood and walked over to the bed some. He was sure he'd seen the other move...

"Russia," he cooed out to the other, his eyes traveling over his face. "Vake up, Russia." He was rather amused by this. He knew he was conscious, he just wasn't fully aware of where he was. That was when violet eyes opened wide and the all too innocent face was staring up at him.

"Velcome back," Germany said with a smirk. "Ju vere out for a vhile."

"Vhy... Vhy vas I out?" Russia asked, obviously confused. It was also obvious that the large nation wasn't afraid either. He knew that Germany couldn't do anything to him right now. It wasn't exactly what they were thinking about right now. They were pretty much on good terms with each other...

Not for long. Germany had other plans, quite obviously.

"Are ju avare of a certain... _Non-aggression Pact _zhat ve have, Russia?" he mused out.

"Of course I am," he said and then sat up some, his eyes trailing over Germany's face. He was rather confused and wanted to know the meaning of this, quite honestly. It was so very obvious.

"Consider it eradicated," Germany said quite bluntly. "I took ju from jour home in order for me to have zhat land. Mine country needs zhe vast living space and zeh raw materials jour land has to offer."

It would seem that Germany was serious, but Russia wasn't buying it. He was sure that the other really thought he was going to win though. Russia just looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Vell, taking me from my own country and bringing me here, _does_ leave my people with no one to look up to and lead zhem, da?" he said with a shrug. "It looks like you vin."

"It's not as simple as zhat, ju know," Germany said with a laugh.

"Oh? Vhy vould you even bozher vith explaining zhis to me? If you vant take my land from me zhen you're going have to do more zhan just take me from my home." That was when things got interesting. He reached out and grabbed Germany's shoulders, tugging him forward. "You going to have to make me believe you're going to take Russia and never give back, da?"

Raising an eyebrow down at the other, Germany wasn't sure where this was going... Though, Russia was more than willing to lead. He brought a hand up and pulled Germany's chin down to his own. "I believe zhis is vhere you should start..." Then he grabbed the other's hand and pushed it into the crotch of his pants. "You could start by seizing my _vital regions_ if you really vant control the land."

A smirk sprinkled over Russia's lips as he pushed that hand into his crotch more, letting out a soft moan.

"I'm pretty defenseless sitting here on a bed in your country... Vhy don't you just take me now, da? It vould make plans easier."

This teasing and taunting was getting the best of Germany. He couldn't take it. He wanted all of this nation... Including this male sitting in front of him. Their lips melded together and Germany moaned at the taste of vodka on his lips. Russia pushed back into the kiss as well, his arms wrapping around the Aryan's neck to draw him in more.

That was when the hand was pushed into Russia's shoulder and he was forced to lay flat on the bed. Germany crawled over him and he couldn't believe it. Russia did have a point... Though, why would he drop him a hint like that? He wasn't sure why... Perhaps Russia was attracted to him in some way? It didn't really matter, he just knew he wanted this body... And the land that would come with it.

Working on getting the coat unbuttoned, Germany soon had it tossed to the side. Next came the scarf as well and then Russia felt a little exposed... But he wasn't sure why. He liked it. Especially when Germany's lips pressed into his neck, nipping and biting at the flesh.

Soft appreciating moans were elicited as he tilted his hand back for the German to do with his neck what he will. He loved the feelings he was getting right now. They were actually more pleasing that he was first thinking they would be. He was sure the other country would just jump straight to get his dominance fix. That was what this was all about, quite obviously. Even Russia could tell that as his eyes rolled shut. He was having a problem and he needed to have it fixed. He was obsessed with taking over other countries... Though, this time he might have bitten off more than he could chew.

Feeling the hands drift down his sides, Russia moaned out some more and he could already feel the problem arising in his pants. He bit his lip and looked down at the other as he watched him lick over the pert flesh his chest had to offer. A sharp gasp was taken in when he felt the teeth on his nipple, but it felt quite good actually... Moaning out when the other sucked the flesh between his teeth, Russia arched into him. This was definitely the most appealing taking of his land he'd ever had. He didn't think an invasion of sorts could feel this nice...

Then the hand was down on his pants. Germany was obviously a little hasty as he unbuttoned Russia's pants and shoved them down over his flesh. Russia had raised his hips in order to make it much easier for the other nation. He enjoyed the thoughts going through his head right now and he was a little surprised when he felt his underwear being tugged down too...

Surprise number three happened when he noticed the trail the other was licking and nipping down his flesh. What was this? What was Germany _thinking_?

Russia let out a hot moan when he felt the tongue slide over his tip. He couldn't believe he was hard from just a few actions already, but Germany obviously enjoyed that thought. He quickly sucked the head of Russia's length between his lips and Russia's eyes closed tightly. He moaned out as he felt the mouth moving down over him so very efficiently. The hot walls of his mouth sucking on his hardened flesh was almost too much for him to handle... Then Germany's tongue swirling around the tip and dipping into the slit was definitely getting the best of him.

Rather embarrassed by it, Russia felt the precum dripping from his tip already. He was panting out hot breath as he felt the other's hand being added to the equation. He was just sucking on as much as he could, but Germany couldn't work on his entire length with his mouth... Oh, no. Russia was far too big for that... He had to move his hand over the remainder to make sure all of Russia's length had some attention... Not that Russia would mind that at all. The thorough job was definitely making this control thing hard on him.

After some harsh sucks and a skilled tongue sliding around the edges of his length, Russia couldn't hold on much longer. He fisted the sheets and moaned out as he felt his hot seed spilling into Germany's mouth. God that had felt amazing. He was glad he'd gave the other this offer now... It had definitely paid off for him in the end.

Though, Germany thought he was about to go even further with this. Russia found that the German was very, very mistaken. He grinned down at the other as he spread Russia's legs.

"Nyet," Russia cooed out to the other and sat up some. "Did you really zhing taking of my land vould be zhat easy? Zhat zhere vould be no fight? My... You're even more dumb zhan I zhought."

That was when his hand came down on the back of Germany's neck rather harshly and then he kicked the other away. He reached down and grabbed his boxers, pulling them back up, just in time for Germany to scrabble to his feet and advance.

"You silly German," he laughed out and then grabbed the side of the Aryan's head. He soon had him pinned down into the floor, his head having come in contact with the floor rather harshly. He leaned down and grinned as he held his body to the floor with a single foot and his hand on his head. The other was trying to reach out and grab him with one of his arms, but Russia was just a little too far away for that... Then the wild thrashing and the movement of his legs didn't do much either. Russia was just out of his reach... In more ways than one.

"Zhanks for good time, zhough," Russia said with a smirk. "I'll have to remember zhat you're good vith your mouth..." Then he pressed Germany's face down into the carpet with more force as he leaned his face in closer.

"I expect to see you actually trying take over my land instead of coming into my home in early hours of morning- stealing away vith me in my sleep. Try harder next time. Perhaps you vill get vhat you want."

Then his fingers were laced in Germany's hair and he dragged him to his feet. He was obviously slightly disoriented due to the bang he'd taken when his head hit the floor. Russia was sure he heard a crunch and there as a bit of blood trickling out of his ear.

"Better luck anozher time," he said as he slammed the other into the wall. "You're in for vone hell of a battle, Germany."

The German's head was smashed against the wall again. That was all Germany could take. He was out like a light and fell to a delicious heap on the floor. Russia was going to enjoy this battle and he wasn't going to give up his resources that easily.

Quickly, he dressed and then he glanced Germany over one more time.

"Shame he didn't vant it more... I might have liked being dominated by zhis vone... He couldn't have zhought would be zhat easy could he? Such a shame. He's going have to vant it more."

When Russia returned, battle preparations were made that would give anyone a run for their money... Not without a price though. One thing was for sure though... The vast cold of Mother Russia was very unforgiving.


End file.
